simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Página de testes
Aqui você pode testar a formatação, imagens, tabelas, ou seja qualquer coisa que possa ser feita na Wikisimpsons. Você pode apagar os testes que outros usuários fizeram aqui, mas deixe essa mensagem aqui no início. Boa diversão! ---- type=comment buttonlabel=Comentar editintro=Main Page/Pageintro break=no }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA;SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs }}" class="cquote" | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | |- }}SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs |} q? Nome da Banda:LUCAS é fodA } Arquivo:Images-2-.jpg } } Distrito: }}} Endereço: } Dono: } Moradores: } Construção: } Primeira Aparição: } |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #fff4a7" | Personagens |- | colspan="3" | Amendement To Be | Alf | Barney | Big Bird | Bender | Ursinhos Carinhosos | Elmo | Caidaço Boy | Os Flintstones | The Grim Reaper | Happy Little Elves | Comichão e Coçadinha | Malibu Stacy |Marvin, o Marciano |McBain | McGarnacle | MacGyver | Matlock | Mr. Peabody and Sherman | Sr. Faísca | Oscar the Grouch | Ozomodiar | Peter Griffin |Poochie |Homem Radioativo | Lucas o FODÃO | Os Sete Duffs | Bob Esponja | Teletubbies | Tispy McStagger |- I recently saw the coolest Simpsons parody ever. It's totally live action and Marge is crazy hot, but i seriously almost crapped my pants when i saw Flanders. Its like they pulled him straight out of the cartoon and made him real... it was posted here Simpsons Sex Tape Imagem:Barraepis.png Nome Original: } Primeira Transmissão: } Temporada: Imagem não disponível}}} Episódio nº } Código } Diretor: } Escritor: } Convidados Especiais: } Araras,...,BRA Nome da Banda: } Imagem:Barraestabelenew.png 20px|link=http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsonesp 99 seguidores 20px|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 252 seguidores 20px|link=http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ 15 amigos 20px|link=SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 [http://www.facebook.com/wikisimpson ¡Síguenos en Facebook!] 20px|link=http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsonesp [http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs onesp ¡Síguenos en Twitter!] 20px|link=http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ [http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ ¡AgregSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @LplusvsSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs anos en tu correo!] → simpsonwiki@hotmail.com 20px|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 Chat Wikisimpson (Instrucciones) El ganador de usuario de mes en facebook en el mes de mayo es para Pablo Calderón. Felicitaciones y gracias por apoyarnos. ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOI BITA SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs Imagem:Barraepis.png The Simpsons Parody Nome Original: } Primeira Transmissão: } Temporada: Imagem não disponível}}} Episódio nº } Código } Diretor: } Escritor: } Convidados Especiais: } [[Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Sideshow bob Categoria:Episódios em que sideshow bob aparece Categoria:Presidente dos EUA Categoria:Episódios em que Sideshow Bob aparece Categoria:Jsdijasoasideoasd Categoria:Homer simpson Categoria:Simpsons Categoria:SIMPSONS Categoria:Simpsons e amigos Categoria:Simpsons wiki criativo Categoria:The simpsons Categoria:Índice da Wikisimpsons Categoria:Os Simpsons Categoria:Níveis do The Simpsons Game Categoria:Anos importantes para Os Simpsons Categoria:The Simpsons Movie Categoria:Os super amigos Categoria:Os Super amigos Categoria:Os Bem Afinados Categoria:Os Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Editores da Wiki Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios da 23ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Episodios finais Categoria:Aparece uma vez Categoria:Artigos Incompletos Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Antigos Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Homem, Mulher, criança ou animal Categoria:Homer ficou bastante tempo la Categoria:Religião Categoria:Rico Categoria:Ricos Categoria:Repetente Categoria:Rfv Categoria:Ralph Categoria:Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Tvs e programas Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:Tirinhas Bart Categoria:Glee simpsons Categoria:Krusty Categoria:K Categoria:Kdkdkddkdkedkoed Categoria:Lol Categoria:Xws Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Familias Categoria:Youtube Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Predefinições usuário discussão Categoria:Quinta Temporada Categoria:Fox Categoria:Família Stemple Categoria:Família DuBois Categoria:Idiotas Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens do homer Categoria:Image wiki templates Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:India Categoria:I Categoria:Iu Categoria:Irlanda Categoria:Images doidas Categoria:Bar do Moe Categoria:Bandas de música Categoria:Bart Categoria:Brinquedos Categoria:Blog posts Categoria:BART Categoria:Bandasde rockes Categoria:Bandeiras Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Bart Simpson quadrinhos histórias Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Código de Episódio Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Cantores e Bandas de música Categoria:Celebridades Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Categoria:Noticias Categoria:Cantores de bem-afinados Categoria:Comichão e Coçadinha Categoria:Canais de tv Categoria:Dublados Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Doutores Categoria:Dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Donas de Casa Categoria:D Categoria:Dublados por convidados especiais Categoria:Diretores Categoria:DVD Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Estabelecimentos Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Episodios com convidados especiais Categoria:Equipe de Produção Categoria:Episodios finais Categoria:Episodios iniciais Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 22ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:2 Categoria:1 Categoria:1a temporada Categoria:14 Categoria:12 Categoria:1414 Categoria:1845 Categoria:122 Categoria:1233 Categoria:231 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:2F Categoria:215642/*/ Categoria:2554456686 Categoria:25054724021207867*** Categoria:254 Categoria:254206 Categoria:3 Categoria:34 Categoria:3213 Categoria:3321312321 Categoria:3000 artigos Categoria:31201234520145,143,034,653067354 Categoria:31201234520145,143,034,653067354 Categoria:365 Categoria:3623 Categoria:36 Categoria:33333333333333333333333333333333333333 Categoria:45 Categoria:4 Categoria:41 Categoria:4trg ~gr Categoria:435 Categoria:43234233 Categoria:4154 Categoria:4561 Categoria:44 Categoria:4578 Categoria:0 Categoria:09 Categoria:0= Categoria:0/* Categoria:0147 Categoria:06863542 Categoria:000000000000 Categoria:0000 Categoria:00 Categoria:Episódios da 20ª temporada Categoria:5 Categoria:534 Categoria:5re~g Categoria:567 Categoria:56 Categoria:5t Categoria:54 Categoria:56421 Categoria:5432 Categoria:564 Categoria:6 Categoria:658 Categoria:657 Categoria:654 Categoria:6757 Categoria:65 Categoria:687786 Categoria:61984 Categoria:608 Categoria:6856947 Categoria:7 Categoria:7687 Categoria:7887 Categoria:76 Categoria:7i Categoria:74 Categoria:7236 Categoria:780678 Categoria:7x Categoria:Episódios da 7ª temporada Categoria:8 Categoria:8u Categoria:87 Categoria:86*/ Categoria:84 Categoria:8456 Categoria:84561 Categoria:845 Categoria:85 Categoria:8451 Categoria:980 Categoria:9898 Categoria:90 Categoria:90- Categoria:94589 Categoria:9845129845 Categoria:9 Categoria:99 Categoria:93 Categoria:Episódios da 19ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 8ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 6ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Familias Categoria:Famosos Categoria:Familia nahasapeemapetilon Categoria:Familia flanders Categoria:Família Bouvier Categoria:Familia burns Categoria:Fox Categoria:Família DuBois Categoria:Família Stemple Categoria:Gatos Categoria:Glee simpsons Categoria:Gibis Categoria:Gatos mortos Categoria:Glee Categoria:Galeria de Personagens Categoria:Gêmeos e Gêmeas de Springfield Categoria:Gatos Mortos Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Gordos Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:Homens Categoria:Homer simpson Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Histórias de gibis Categoria:HA HA Categoria:H Categoria:Hgfh Categoria:Homer Categoria:haw-haw Categoria:haw-Haw Categoria:HAW-HAW Categoria:haw-haw Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Juízes Categoria:Jornalistas Categoria:Judeu Categoria:J Categoria:Jkkkkkk Categoria:Jum Categoria:Jhg Categoria:Jghgf Categoria:K,. Categoria:Ke Categoria:K,h Categoria:Kdkdkddkdkedkoed Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:K